


Perfect Doesn't Exist, Right?

by wiltinghoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character, Marriage Proposal, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltinghoney/pseuds/wiltinghoney
Summary: It was bound to happen at some point. James knew this, Sirius and Remus did, too.No one said it would be easy. But James found this awful hard.Or,James cannot find the perfect way to propose to his girlfriend, Lily.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/Original Male Character(s), Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 7





	Perfect Doesn't Exist, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone! 
> 
> i recently realized that i had this saved into google docs, as an idea for a short story for my old account, but then my younger sibling accidently deleted my old account, and i created a new one- so i'm gonna post this on here!
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoy some jily content. 
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome!

_Mid-August, 2000._

> Living at the edge of London, in a wide open manor, working as lawyers, and merchants, made the Potter family simple. Fleamont Potter, was a simple enough man, he worked as a lawyer in the heart of London, he read the newspaper and smoked tobacco. Euphemia Potter, was less complex- worked as a healer, then a stay at home mom and read bedtime stories to her son.

Growing up with a simple lifestyle made James Potter rather simple himself. He went to school, and university, he found his forever love at the tender age of eighteen, he works as a florist- and owns a small shop, he visits his parents every Sunday, and has a night with his friends at the local bar, The Three Broomsticks. The most abnormal thing about James, is the fact that he is loud, and reckless and a bit of a prat sometimes, that and his friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin- who were masterminds behind his school day pranks, and a bit loony. 

The point was, James Potter is a simple florist. His girlfriend, Lily Evans, a chemist student in university, _is not_. 

And he knew it would happen eventually. Of course he knew that. So did Sirius and Remus. He is twenty-six, Lily is twenty-four, marriage is what happens when two people love each other. So, maybe it isn't fair when he, Sirius and Remus are out at The Three Broomsticks (only the three of them, since Peter was stuck in Peru, studying some type of bird), and Sirius bombards him with a statement, an observation more than the question it was meant to be. 

It was loud, and sweaty and the smell of alcohol and tobacco was overwhelming. They sat at the bar, James in the middle with wild black hair and crooked glasses, Sirius to his left with a leather jacket and a fag hanging from his lips, and pinkened cheeks from the alcohol intake. Remus sat to James' right with soft curls, and a knitted sweater- slightly tipsy. As they slammed their shot glasses down, James becoming hot and tickly, the alcohol finally kicking in. 

"Are you ever gonna propose to Evans?" Sirius slurred, slightly off topic considering just minutes ago they were talking about the dangers of 'wild, rabid beavers'. James spit out his tequila, laughing at the question as Remus raised his brow at Sirius. "What? I just thought that was wha happened when you were with someone for a while. Maybe that's got somethin' to do with my fucked up family though." he shrugged it off, snapping his fingers for another shot. 

"I dunno, I never thought about it, Pads. Lils never brought it up either." James had downed another shot. 

"Well Marlene won't shut up 'bout it. 'Hey, Sirius, does this wedding dress look good, or what about this diamond ring?'." he mimicked his girlfriend, Marlene- though even a drunk James had a hard time believing Marlene, who was in a rock band, talked about wedding dresses and rings. 

Remus shrugged, checking his mobile for any work emails, "Maybe she's dropping hints. Who knows, Sirius, maybe you should propose." he slurred, laughing at his friend's obliviousness, as Sirius grunted.

"What about Tonks, Rem?" James wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, Moony! What about my dear cousin?"

"She's great, though it's only new! So, no marriage yet, bitches." Remus sipped his tequila. "Back to Lily though, Padfoot is right James. Are you ever gonna propose? You've been together for nearly four years! Pads and Marley have only been together for a year, and me and Nym a couple months. You guys are steady, ready."

"Hey! That rhymed!" Sirius laughed. And as quick as that, the conversation was over, and they were soon talking about their old literature teacher Minerva McGonagall, and how they should visit her soon, maybe bring her the peanut butter biscuits she had always adored.

But as the trio sumbled from the bar, and tumbled into the lift they called, James couldn't help but think about what Sirius and Remus had said. After all, they were right, he and Lily were a steady couple. They lived in a London flat, James worked down the street in his small shop, and Lily just got a job at the university lab. They had met each other's families before Edward and Carol Evans passed away almost three years ago, and shared the same friends. Maybe it was time for marriage.

* * *

> The rain pissed down the open window, making a pattering noise on the window sill. The small light shined through, signaling morning, but the double bed was warm, and cozy- but the stumbling about in the kitchen was annoying, and giving James a pounding headache. Groaning, James sat up to the side of the bed yawning and just now feeling the full effects of all the tequila he drank last night. Wondering what time it was, James glanced at the clock above his and Lily's large, shared bureau.

_9:24 am._

Lovely, James thought, standing up and heading to the washroom. After a shower, and some clean baggy clothes, the bustling in the kitchen was still going about, so he wandered out, pinching the bridge of his nose. The scent of bacon hit him, quickly followed by toast and molasses. Is that burnt toast? James quickly found Lily standing over the counter waving a cup towel around the smoke detector. Lily was standing on a wooden chair, one of the four pulled from their table, and her thin figure was covered with a emerald blouse, and black pencil skirt, finished off with a pair of black stilettos, and her red hair was tied back in a low ponytail reaching about waist length. 

"Everything alright, love?" James asked, a small smile on his face. Lily startled, turning around, the blouse bringing out her eyes, and the blush across her cheeks showing off her freckles. Lily smiled in embarrassment before stepping off the chair. 

"Good morning, Jamie." she kissed his tanned cheek as he sat at the small breakfast bar. "I was trying to cook breakfast before I had to be off, but I burnt the toast and set off the alarm." Lily checked her watch. 

"Ah, I see. Never the cook, were you Evans?" he smirked, chuckling. "Finally, I'm better at something than you!"

Lily laughed, "Oh shut it, you twat! Your cooking is still shite, you're just good at curry." 

"Mhm."

"Oh, screw you! Here, eat your burnt toast and undercooked bacon." she pushed over a plate, and watched as James picked up a piece of severely undercooked bacon, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Try it. Maybe you'll get food poisoning!"

"You sound pretty hopeful, Lils."

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

James snorted. "I'm truly hurt. Honestly Lily! You've broken our bond!" he put a hand over his chest in mock hurt before kissing her cheek. 

Lily laughed, light hearted and fun. "Now you sound like Black." Lily took the plate, and tumped the food in the bin, smiling at James. "I didn't get the job." she shrugged.

"You didn't? But you said-"

Lily sighed. "I know what I said. I did get a job, just not the one I applied for. They gave me a desk job, actually the front desk. So, I'll be greeting employees, making phone calls, appointments and placing orders instead of working in the labs. Hince the outfit."

"That's shite, Lils, and you know it. You studied at that school, for six goddamn years! They know your grades, how brilliant you are! You should have turned the offer down, if they can't see how brilliant you are, they're not worth it." James sighed, shaking his head.

"I know, Jamie, I know. But I needed a job, I just can't wait until someone offers me the whole deal- it's unrealistic. Plus, you need help with rent, and besides I'd lose my mind if I had to stay home all day."

"I get it. I do. Just don't worry about the rent, besides."

They were quiet for a moment, staring at each other with sad smiles, before Lily jumped up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

After three years, James' still wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to those, soft and quick loving pecks. 

After all, during his school years he was privileged, to no extent- a huge manor, steady allowances, two loving parents and three best friends. Sirius was similar to him, when it came to the home and money- not so much his parents, though he had managed to escape and was finally rekindling things with his brother, who had just moved home from France. Remus and Peter were never like that, though- coming from poor families and both had trouble accepting they were worth their friendship.

James and Lily had never gotten along at school, mainly because of an old friend, Severus Snape. Snape's family was close to James' in appearance, though not quite there and that had caused problems with them, not to mention their different views and opinions. 

But he had helped Lily, a lot when she was accepted into the elite boarding school, Hogwarts, especially because her family wasn't political. Yet, James had always known Severus' feelings ran deeper than friendship for Lily, and even at the age of fourteen, it made him livid. Lily had called him too arrogant, and too much of a prat for his own good. 

She had been right, of course. 

Teachers loathed them for their wit, and charme but loved them for their intelligence, the four friends had walked about as though they owned the place, showing up late and pulling childish pranks. 

James and Sirius were arrogant, and Remus and Peter stood by and said nothing, too afraid they'd lose each other (and it haunts James how two people he loves so much thought they'd lose him and Sirius over a simple disagreement). Severus was often a victim for their pranks, usually caused by Sirius' disdain for the bloke. This caused many of James' and Severus' fights and arguments, and many of James' and Lily's disagreements. Which led to many of Severus' and Lily's fights of their own, until she finally cut off the friendship.

That's when he'd decided to grow up, in their sixth year. James had been there for Lily, and only offered his sympathies and comfort rather than opinions, and eventually the two had become friends. James shoved his feelings away, too afraid to lose their friendship, especially after Lily started seeing a girl named Narcissa Black, one of Sirius' many cousins, though it was short lived. However, in an attempt of moving on, James began dating Mary MacDonald, a close friend and kind girl. Though, she told him shortly after of her sexuality and crush on Dorcas.

It wasn't until he'd gotten his own flat and shop, at the age of twenty-three, and just after Lily started majoring in Chemistry at the age of twenty-one did the two start dating.

The brunette sighed, adjusting his glasses and taking a painkiller Lily had passed for him. "I love you, ya know?"

"I love you too, you giant idiot." the redhead laughed, her green eyes smiling."Oh, and please tell Sirius to hurry up and purpose, Marlene's becoming insufferable." Lily rolled her green eyes.

"Like, so, so much. I don't know what I'd do without you, I think I'd genuinely be lost- off in outer space somewhere. And you just make me so happy."

"Okay, okay- stop, you sap!" Lily leaned in and kissed him, just a short quick kiss but enough to pour her emotions into it. James thought about the kiss, it was the kind of kiss he'd seen his father give to his mother, who were a married couple for nearly fifty years.

"Fuck! I gotta go!" Lily grabbed her purse and rushed to the door. "Love you!" she shouted.

"Too!" James said as the door closed.

* * *

> The kitchen fogged up, as the vegetables steamed slightly and the oven beeped, letting James know the chicken was done. The tall man rushed into the kitchen, his tan skin sweaty and glasses fogged over.

It was warm. Too warm.

But what would James do? Open a window, and get the whole flat- plus baby supplies wet, or suffer. Anyday, he'd take the latter than having to tell Remus and Frank that their children's things got ruined.

No one in the friend group would've thought, Remus and Frank- ever the responsible ones to become parents. It was different with Remus, he'd been living in a flat with James and Sirius while attending college, but his at the time, girlfriend, Dorcas Meadows was still living at home. They were seventeen, barely together for a year when they had gotten pregnant, and given birth to a boy named Teddy. The two had tried to make it work, desperately for the baby- but ended things only four months later, though the two still co-parented and got along great, and neither seemed to hold any resentment towards each other.

With Frank and Alice Longbottom, it was expected but unexpected. Both came from privileged families, and were high school sweethearts. Madly in love, and anyone that knew them had been jealous of their relationship. Just after high school, they got married- engaged in seventh year. Frank was a creative writing major, and Alice travelled the world. The two gave birth to a baby boy called Neville, only three months prior. And everything seemed great, but Frank had ended up quitting his job, because Alice seemed to have no emotional connection to Neville, though she loved him. It was taking a toll on their marriage.

So, James decided to kill two birds with one stone. Remus would go visit his parents in Wales, considering he hasn't seen them in six months. While, Frank and Alice went on a small one-night get away, planning to see a counselor about everything. Though, he was later informed Frank was taking a break and Alice was going over to Mary and Dorcas' with Lily and the other girls. And James agreed to watch nine-year-old, brown-haired and amber eyed Teddy, and a three-month-old, blue-eyed Neville.

It had taken some convincing, but Remus and Frank had finally agreed to it.

It was proving to be much more difficult. James was under the impression, from his phone call with Sirius, that he'd be there to help. However, he'd cancelled at the last minute to get a pint with Peter, so James was working as a single dad.

First, everything was fine- that was until Teddy became restless, so James gave him a colouring book and the boy ended up colouring on the walls. Then, Teddy had fallen and bruised his leg, to which James played off cool. After that, it settled down with Teddy watching some telly and Neville happily chewing on a dummy, before Neville shite everywhere, and spit up at the same time.

And James wanted to be pissed off at Sirius, but how could he when these little kids might be the messiest monsters in the world, but were also too adorable for their own good.

Now, James was taking up supper for him and Teddy, whilst Neville slept peacefully after a bottle. However, James closed his hazel eyes when he heard a loud screech.

James ate dinner, while a nine-year-old talked about bugs, as he bounced a baby on his knee. By the time he got the two to go to sleep in the room (Teddy on his bed, Neville in a travel cot), he spent two hours cleaning before passing out on the couch.

Before falling asleep, James decided that bubble gum toothpaste, and baby vomit wasn't a sexy smell.

* * *

> "Have you spoken to Severus recently, Lils?" Marlene asked, sipping her red wine. They sat on the white couches of Mary McDonald and Dorcas Meadow's living room, an old romance movie playing in the background. Marlene tossed her platinum blonde hair, her blue gaze watching Lily. Everyone had shown up in their cutest nightgowns, including Tonks, who sat next to Lily, her pink hair shining brightly. Mary and Alice's brown gazes found Lily, as they waited for their answers. Dorcas looked at her, her green eyes sid as she ran a hand through her short black bob. 

Severus and Lily had been friends, the best of friends. Then they got to school- his family was higher in society than her's and it made a barrier and toxic relationships. Not to mention, Severus had never liked James due to his family's status, so after they announced their relationship, she kind of lost touch with him. Lily shook her redhead, taking a ship of champagne. 

"No, no I haven't actually. We lost touch a few years back, I've only seen him around." Lily shrugged, her black spaghetti strap falling off her freckled shoulder. 

"Well, according to Zabini," Mary spoke up, her face glowing in the blue t.v. light, "Snape and Black got into a fight at a bar downtown. Honestly, he probably said something about James, because Black isn't easily provoked." Mary gulped down her beer. 

Dorcas nodded her head. "Yeah, those two are close, like brothers. Sirius would tear London apart on James' command." 

The girls laughed, sharing a joke at the boys closeness. Throughout their school years, Lily admittedly always thought James, Sirius and Remus were more than friends, they were always touchy, and she'd seen them snog on occasion. Though, James has told her it was more hormonal boys being boys, and trying new things. Though, Sirius had discovered he was bisexual, out of it.

"So... Tonks, what about you and Remus? Getting married anytime soon?" Marlene asked. Surprisingly, Tonks laughed- probably drunk. 

"Marriage? No, no. Remus doesn't seem like the marriage type." Tonks giggled, which caused all the other girls to giggle.

"Oh, talking about marriage! Guys, your ceremony was so beautiful!" Lily squeaked, remembering Mary and Dorcas' wedding ceremony. All the flowers, the vows and the dresses. Everything was perfect.

"Well, I did have the best maid of honor!" Dorcas reminded everyone of the beautiful sage green dress Lily wore, which really brought out her emerald eyes. It had been perfect, truly. The outdoor, fall venue, and the lilac and daisy flower arrangements and the beautiful cake and fist dance. 

"Oh tell me about it, Potter was practically drooling" Alice laughed with everyone, tossing her honey blonde hair and picking at her nail.

"Speaking of that, Remus is tall. The sex must be good! No great!" Marlene looked directly at Tonks flaming cheeks. Smiriking to herself, "Don't get me wrong, three orgasims in one night is spectatcular, but Black isn't that tall."

"Oh my god! Marly! You can't just say that!" Lily spit out her champagne, pulling up the straps of her gown. Marlene straightened out her red lingerie, flipping her hair.

"Why not, Evans." Mary said, her voice cocky. "Is sex wth Potter not all what it's made out to be?" Dorcas slightly hit her wife in the arm, as they all snickered, Tonks' cheeks still red as if someone rubbed rose petals on them.

"My sex, is amazing! At least I can finish!" Lily looked over to Marlene, who blushed slightly.It was true, Lily had dated both men and women alike- but none quite reached the standards of James. Though, the more she thought about it, it made more sense; she was attracted to those people, maybe felt feelings for them- but she loved James, and that's got to mean something.

"Well, I do not recommend getting married. It ruins the fun." Alice shrugged, her purple laze becoming itchy. "There's no more sneaking around, and one you have a baby, you're basically the second choice."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lily laughed, as everyone else did. Marlene shrugged.

"Speaking of marriage, Black cannot take a hint."

"Well, I told James to mention it to him. Don't think he took it seriously though." Lily sighed, her shoulders racking with laughter. "Why don't you propose to him?"

Everyone laughed again. Snorts and chuckles erupting throughout the group.

Some snickered while Marlene just huffed, blowing out her lips.

It wasn't until two a.m., when Lily got home to her and James' flat, and crawled onto the couch alongside him, breathing in the unusual scent of milk. Lily smiled as her green eyes drifted closed, sleeping peacefully. She could get used to this.


End file.
